This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector having a mechanism for maintaining a fitted condition.
With reference to FIG. 4, one related art connector 1 has external threads 2 formed on an outer peripheral surface of an end portion thereof, and the other connector 3 has at its outer periphery a rotation ring 5 having internal threads 4 threadedly engageable with the external threads 2.
The two connectors 1 and 3 are disposed in opposed relation to each other, and the rotation ring 5 is rotated to threadedly engage the internal threads 4 with the external threads 2 so that the connectors 1 and 3 are moved toward each other and are electrically connected together. By rotating the rotation ring 5 in the opposite direction, the connectors 1 and 3 are disengaged from each other, thereby breaking the electrical connection.
In the above conventional connector, the electrical connection and disconnection are achieved by rotating the rotation ring 5. However, the electrically-connected condition cannot be easily verified merely by rotating the rotation ring 5, and therefore there has been encountered a problem that a half-connected condition in which the connection is incomplete can occur.